Gimmie That Girl
by ShotThunder
Summary: Kind of a song-fic, set after season 7 but nothing from the comics. Just kind of the a 'day in the life of, if...' It's better than it sounds. Please read and review! Disclaimers on my profile. Thanks! rating just in case...


Gimmie That Girl

"B! B, you home?" Faith called out with a tired tone as she slid off her steel-toed, purple gunk colored boots and peeled her way out of the equally purple covered denim jacket. No answer followed her rather quiet into the home and Faith sighed and shuffled her way into the kitchen, preparing to use a knife or scissors to cut off the jeans and shirt she was sure were glued to her skin. She stopped short of entering the wooden floor, her jaw dropping just a bit as her brows rose in surprise.

Buffy stood in the kitchen, back to Faith, in a pair of Faith's insanely short denim shorts and one of Faith's old, slightly ripped concert shirts. She had her hair in a mess, Faith was positive the blonde had probably just woken by the sight of it, and in between her toes on both feet where those foam separators, the nail polish still shone even in the rather dim light. She was leaning over the coffee pot, her eyes squinted with the remnants of sleep as she tried to pry open the lid to pour the water inside.

Faith couldn't help feeling as though the slight tilt her world had taken when she'd been covered with purple junk and beaten by four of the demon she'd killed buddies, had been righted now.

Buffy wasn't fancied up in her finest dress, she didn't have on the heels that made her Faith's equal in height, she had no make-up on, and now that she'd finally opened the coffee maker she'd started dancing around in victory, her bare feet making a slight smacking sound as she did so.

Faith smiled and shook her head. Her little blonde general of the troops, was doing a victory dance over being able to open the coffee maker-which Faith had shown her how to do at least a dozen times before. She would never cease to amaze Faith, as far as the brunette was concerned.

She walked forward quietly, being careful to try and keep the purple from staining the wood floors Xander had been so generous about putting in for them when Buffy had expressed a desire for them.

"So you are home." Faith finally said as she reached around the blonde to grab a pair of scissors. Buffy squeaked and turned around, stopping half-way of throwing her arms around the brunette.

"Why are you purple?" Faith rolled her eyes at the question that came from her lover's lips, using the scissors to start cutting the shirt off.

"Because," She eyed her bra as she saw it suction to her breasts and with a sigh she cut that too, "the damn demon Giles sent us out to kill spewed purple. And I was the unfortunate bastard who got caught between a demon and a dead spewing demon." Setting the scissors on the counter she yanked off her top, shivering as she saw Buffy had kept her shorts unbuttoned and tantalizingly low.

"Oh." Buffy murmured quietly, reaching to grab the scissors and cut at the pants that still constrained the brunette.

"Exactly. Thanks B." Free from her binds Faith stretched slightly and moved a hand up to run it through her hair. She cringed as she felt the evil purple gel like substance mat her hair. "I think I'm gonna go for a shower." Faith groaned out, slowly making her way out of the room and to the bathroom upstairs.

"Faith," The brunette turned, "I made reservations for us tonight. Down at that little Italian restaurant that Willow said was amazing." Faith looked at Buffy from around the wall, her cheek resting in the open way. Buffy, in her too large Disturbed concert shirt, with her shorts slightly unbuttoned, and foam separators between her toes, hair a mess and a small, flirty but still sleepy smile on her lips.

"Why don't we stay inside tonight babe. You don't need a reason to get all dressy." Faith waved a hand as Buffy opened her mouth to say something. "You look perfect enough without having to get dressed up for anyone B." Faith didn't wait for the blonde to squeal over her unusual but heart-felt declaration, she continued making her way up to the shower. She knew that Buffy wouldn't come up to shower with her, the blonde had no desire to be covered with purple. It took a good hour before she felt fully cleansed of the uncooperative purple gunk and she didn't bother dressing as she made her way into their bedroom, climbing beside the blonde as Buffy looked through some magazine or another.

When Faith laid down, releasing a long sigh as she did so as her body finally relaxed from her night's activities, Buffy tossed the magazine haphazardly across the room and crawled beside her, laying her head on Faith's shoulder.

"What do you want to do Faith?" Buffy asked quietly as Faith curled an arm around the blonde and pulled her close.

"Sleep." Faith muttered as she fell into a doze that rapidly spiraled down into a deep, much needed sleep. Buffy looked up at her and smiled. Faith still had a small dash of purple across her cheek and to Buffy, as odd as that was, it was adorable in ways that she'd never be able to describe. The small radio beside the bed whispered out country lyrics as Buffy used the shirt that was too big for her to wipe at the smudge before she got up and grabbed her small iPod and made her way into the bathroom, dancing around as she did so and softly singing to the song.

"_...Gimmie that girl with her hair in a mess, sleepy little smile with her head on my chest, _

_That's the you that I like best, _

_Gimmie that girl, Gimmie that girl lovin' up on me, old t-shirt and a pair of jeans, _

_That's the you I want to see, _

_Gimmie that girl, _

_You're the girl that's beautiful, without a trace of makeup on, barefoot in the kitchen, singing her favorite song, dancing around like a fool, starring in her own little show, _

_Give me the girl that the rest of the world ain't lucky enough to know...." - _"Gimmie That Girl" by Joe Nichols


End file.
